


Forever

by Maybe_Maybe_Not



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_Maybe_Not/pseuds/Maybe_Maybe_Not
Summary: The new beginning of hamliza.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Hope you enjoy I'm on tumblr at @maybe---not

It was peaceful. The birds sang. The leaves on the trees rustled as the wind blew. Life continued on, more or less subdued. It depends on your life experience. For Alexander life would never be peaceful, it would always be subdued. It would always be dull and not as bright, not until he got his Eliza back. Every moment since he had died until now, has been an unforgivable hell.

 

The first thing Alexander had seen when he first arrived in heaven was the sky and a boulder. The first person he saw was his mother, crying, embracing him. She told him how sorry she was for dying and leaving him, how proud she was of her mijo. The first feeling he had felt was relief and comfort, he was in his mother’s arms. The second thing he felt was an overwhelming sense of panic, fear, and sadness. A wave of furious anger he felt at himself. He would never see Eliza again. He would never see his babies again, Phil wouldn’t have any memories of him. He left so many burdens on Eliza. Too many. He let her down one too many times. 

 

From that moment he never left that spot. Alexander greeted everyone who had died, everyone he knew. In late 1804 it was his father-in-law, who had updated him on Eliza and the children. Philip said that Angelica was taking care of them. In 1814 it was said Angelica who he greeted, also updating him on his dearest loves. In 1822 he met one of his granddaughters, Maria Williamson Hamilton. She was only five years old and missed her Mama and Papa. She said that she was with her grandmother and then was here, that Mama and Papa were away. Two years later he met his grandson, Lexi Hamilton. He was almost a year old, knowing nothing and being in distress from not having his Mama and Papa. Lexi had died from Meningitis. In 1834 he reunited with his best friend, Neddy Stevens. Neddy’s reaction to his father and Alexander’s mother being in a relationship was overly amusing to him. Neddy had also updated him on Eliza and the children. By 1850, his second youngest son came to him. But still no Eliza. Not until that fateful day in 1854. When he heard his son and that sweet voice he had missed too dearly. By the time Eliza had actually arrived, he was convinced he’d never see her again, that it was a punishment for being such a horrible husband. Alexander saw her, though, and everything seemed to be complete again. 

 

Eliza was so, so, so tired. Her babies haven’t all visited and she waits for them. She’s only assured by her sweet Liza that they can’t just leave to come visit whenever she wants them too. Eliza doesn’t remember what she said after that. 

She doesn’t remember a lot these days. Eliza will go on short walks, annually. These are on the days where she lost someone, someone important to her. Her siblings, a child, grandchildren, her parents, friends. Her Alexander. She only remembers him, too much and too vividly. The day before last she had mistaken her son for being him, she felt excitement in her bones. Excitement she hasn’t felt in years. She doesn’t even know that, having fallen asleep before Alex could tell her.  
Months later, she was laying in bed. Liza was on a walk to get her flowers, she was very worrisome of leaving her mother alone. Eliza wouldn’t have that, though. She would be okay, and that’s true. No matter what happened she would be okay, all of her children should know that. To make a long story short, Liza did have reason to worry. For her mother was non-responsive and pale… 

The next couple of days and the following weeks were full of sadness and despair for the Hamilton children. They were all reunited with the death of their mother. All of her things were divided up between them, James and John fought over their father’s portrait until Alex took it. Liza got most of it.. Her wedding ring and the letters wrapped around her mother’s neck. Only one thing brought them happiness. Their mother and father being reunited. 

 

The moment she saw her Alexander, she called out his name. He only looked over his shoulder and gaped at her. His Betsey. 

She ran and hugged him. He didn’t hug back. Not yet, he was too in shock. 

After a couple minutes of Eliza crying and spewing out incoherent nonsense, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his nose against her shoulder. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until that moment. 

“My Betsey…” Alexander whispered softly. 

 

All was well in their lives again. Or so they both thought.


End file.
